


Moulin Rouge!

by Nizhoni93



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001), SKAM (France)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bohemian Themes, Boys In Love, Cabarets, Dancing, Drama & Romance, Elliot is Satine, Elliot whump, Falling In Love, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Forced Prostitution, Jealousy, Like Moulin Rouge, Love, Love Confessions, Lucas is Christian, Lucas whump, M/M, Mad Mikkelsen is the Duke, Making Love, Moulin Rouge AU, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, SKAM - Freeform, SKAM Season 3, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content, Singing, Sneaking Around, Star-crossed, The Duke is a bad man!, They try their best but love can't always prevail., Tragedy, Tragic Romance, True Love, Underage Sex, Whump, minute by minute, skam au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizhoni93/pseuds/Nizhoni93
Summary: It is the year 1899; during the summer of the Bohemian revolution in Paris, a young French writer, Lucas Lallemant wanders into the Moulin Rouge with a ragtag clan of bohemian performers to propose his play, Minute by Minute, to the club’s illustrious owner, Harold Zidler.The same night he meets Elliot Demaury, a prince of the night and the club’s amorous showcase singer. Elliot is beautiful and captivating. The only light in a shady house of sinners. But beneath the surface Elliot is also tortured, forced into a life he never chose and searching desperately for an escape.Lucas’ romantic epic just might be a chance for both of them to break free of the mould. But as production begins, their lines quickly become blurred. What began as a play now becomes their truth and the boys find themselves entangled in a dangerous love affair neither expected. Worse yet, they are forced to hide from the Duke, a vial and cruel man whom Zidler has already promised Elliot to, in exchange for keeping the Moulin Rouge afloat.As the production comes to a head and with Elliot’s wedding to the Duke looming, fatal secrets are revealed, hearts are broken and minute by minute is all they have to hope for.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Moulin Rouge!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for forbidden romance and tragedies and Moulin Rouge is one of my favourites so I decided to write my own version of the film but with the characters of Skam France as the protagonists. Lucas is Christian and Elliot is Satine and the rest of Skam France's cast will also be filling in some of the major roles. I will follow the basic story of Baz Luhrmann's film, but also be taking liberties with my own original scenes and dialogue because I want this to be a fresh reading experience for Skam France fans. Just pretend this is a parallel universe where some things will be the same and some won't, but I'm going to try and stay as true to the aesthetic of Moulin Rouge and to the characters' portrayed in Skam France as I can. 
> 
> Things to note:
> 
> 1\. This story will be much darker than Luhrmann's portrayal. It's still going to have the dreamy feel and the comedic silliness behind it, but as we get into Elliot's story, things are going to get much more grim then pictured in the film. 
> 
> 2\. My version of the Duke will be nothing like he was in the Moulin Rouge film. TBH the Duke in Luhrmann's version was far to campy and cheesy for my tastes. So for the purpose of this story, I'm making the Duke a truly threatening figure. He is someone deceivingly charming, dangerous and cruel. Someone who could destroy everything the boys hold dear. For this reason, my Duke will be far more sadistic in personality and menacing in build.The duke is someone that actually frightens them, and for this reason, the stakes are even higher for Lucas and Elliot. In my ideal AU, the Duke is portrayed by the the actor Mads Mikkelsen, because the world knows no better villain! 
> 
> 3\. This story will have some trigger warnings. I want to protect all my readers so please heed the tags and check my notes before every chapter to watch out for warnings if you think any of the above tags might trigger you. There will never be anything graphic in this story, but please do protect yourselves and stay safe. 
> 
> Oh, also be sure to open any linked words in a new tab so as not to disrupt your reading experience :-) Enjoy!

_[There](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9w-bQaysbf0) was a boy  
A very strange enchanted boy_

_They say he wandered very far  
Very far over land and sea_

_A little shy and sad of eye  
But very wise, was he_

_..._

Hidden somewhere in the bedlam of Bohemia, where wicked creatures find pleasure in the dank, gritty alleyways of Paris’ seedy underworld, a boy lays alone on the rigid and drafty floorboards of a decrepit rooftop flat.

The boy is a writer… _or so he was._

What remains of his playwright are nothing now, but a disarray of abandoned pages scattered beneath his frail body.

Gone is his inspiration, and with it, his hope to finish a story which at one time was a perilous and impassioned reality of his. It began with an affair and it ruled him so entirely— _body and soul_ no longer just his own _._ The feeling was unlike anything he’d felt before. It was like some kind of wondrous drug, consuming him with an ungovernable clout. It aroused his nerves, swelled his whole heart, clouded his senses and admittedly, it drove him a little mad. It brought out the worst and best of him all at once.

He was powerless, time and again coming back to the same guilty fix.

He longed for it. Danced for it. Sang for it. Fought with everything he had just to hold onto it, if only for a minute longer.

It was a raw kind of feeling beyond anything a young bohemian artist could ever hope for.

And it destroyed him.

...

_And then one day  
One magic day he passed my way_

_..._

The boy’s skin is faceted by days old sweat. His suspenders are slack and drape off of his narrow hips. He wears a grotty undershirt, tarnished by loam and clinging to his chest as smooth and defined as marble. Between his fingertips dangles a bottle of red wine that is far from his first. The siblings of his drunken escapade have already been polished off and discarded carelessly in a pathetic haze. He hugs his legs, head hung low and heavy with haunting memories of a bygone love. He cries silently into his knees.

...

_And then one day  
One magic day he passed my way_   
  


_..._

Somehow he finds the strength to lift his head, craning his chin up slowly. His tear-stained eyes catch in a velvety stream of blue twilight seeping through the sheer curtains of an open window. He resides in the shadows now, just a blackened heart with no purpose. Like ashes gathered at the base of the candelabrum lighting his desk— _a writer’s desk._

He is a poor excuse for a writer.

He hasn’t even touched his typewriter for months.

...

_While we spoke of many things_   
_Fools and kings_   
_This he said to me_

_..._

He gazes out into a half moon sky glimmering with stars, like the jewel-incrusted nightlife he’d vowed to never revisit again. But his thoughts resolve to betray him and unwillingly, he finds himself coming back to those memories. They appear in flashes of limelight and neon red. Sequin and feathered boas and decadent expressions painted to shock and entice. The stormy, uninhabited cries of depraved sinners at every striking turn...

....and the prince behind it all; the most beautiful, sparkling boy one could ever lay their eyes upon. 

He was a fool to have fallen so hopelessly. 

“ _Diamonds are a boys best friend_ …”

He screws his eyes shut. The floating dots behind his lids, reminds him of the silver confetti that fell from the ceiling on the night they met. He remembers so clearly, his own racing heart. The pinpricks of goosebumps beneath his skin. The moment time stood still and he realized then, the same thing he knows now— _I'm a fucking goner_. 

He really is just a boy still. Not even eighteen and crying helplessly because he's fallen victim to his own dangerous, passion seeking heart. 

He has no idea how to carry on.

He can’t imagine surviving today, let alone tomorrow or a next week or the year thereafter without that feeling. There are just no more words, no future that makes any sense…not without _him_.

His bottom lip trembles and he closes his eyes, imagining the phantom touch of slender hands cupping his face gently. Encouraging him along. “ _You’re a brilliant writer Lucas, you’re the only one who can do this. Please, tell the world our story.”_

A tear slips down his face. He doesn’t know if today will be any different, if the agonizing pain will be any less debilitating than it was on the night everything went to hell, but he desperately hopes so.

After all, this story was never just his own. It belongs to the both of them. A period lived and breathed between two hearts sharing one soul.

The universe owes it to _them—_ to listen! To be called to justice for so bitterly tearing them apart in a way Lucas is still struggling, everyday to make sense of.

He hobbles to his feet and closes the distance to his desk. A resounding creak echoes through the room as he lowers himself into the chair and sits before his typewriter. The candle flame twitches in a gust of air that sneaks through the open window. His jaw tenses, and he runs a stressed hand through the careless mop of chocolate coloured strands atop his head. Nervous sweat is cold and beads on his forehead. He is so scared of facing this alone. The sheer panic alone makes him want to pull out his own hair. Though, he sucks in a shallow breath and wills the misguided strength into his fingertips, ghosting them over the keys instead.

If he can manage to get through this one word at time, one sentence after the other, one minute after the next, then perhaps he can survive a lifetime too.

“Minute by minute,” he whispers to himself. It was a promise. _Their_ promise, and it becomes his mantra now, the only thing holding him together as he strings words to life on the page.

His fingertips tremble and dance, the keys clack and he forces back quiet sobs as he types.

Lucas Lallemant writes what he believes above all else to be true.

“ ** _The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return_**.”

And so the story begins…

…

**Author's Note:**

> How did you guys like the prologue? Don't worry, the next chapter will be far longer. You'll all learn quickly that I have no sense of brevity. I'd love to get your feedback! If you have time to leave a comment, kudos or bookmark, please do. I appreciate it so much and it gives me motivation to continue. Thanks so much for reading guys and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
